Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds
by BDG
Summary: Exams are approaching and Lucy has been more tense than ever, but Lorcan has an idea to loosen her up a bit. Oneshot. Lucy&Lorcan.


**A/N:** Hi! OK, so I'll try to keep this short. This story is mused from The Beatles' fablous song Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds and also, it was really hard trying to capture the mood of the song, so you may find it irrelevant to the song or not, anyway, enjoy :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

* * *

_**Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds  
"**__Picture yourself on a train in a station__**  
**__With plasticine porters with looking glass ties__**  
**__Suddenly someone is there at the turnstile__**  
**__The girl with kaleidoscope eyes__**"**_

_**-The Beatles**_

* * *

The wind scarily howls in her ear and she irks. It's freezing cold. It's dark, because she won't open her eyes. She quivers because she fears. It's almost as if her _bloody_ worst nightmare is coming true. Her hands hurt as she clenches her nails into her palms. She hates the abominable feel which feathers leave in her hands. Contrary to popular belief, Lucy Weasley, in fact hates birds. She hates flying too. She's also very uptight, even though she would never admit it, she is stubborn too.  
So how did she for Merlin's sake end up on a Hippogriff?

* * *

The only responsible for that horror was Lorcan Scamander, as always. Lorcan was always the "mad" one, or better yet the "fierce one" as Lucy likes to refer to him since it's the translation of his Gaelic name, of the Splendid Scamanders, Troublous Twins, Disparate Duo, also her best friends. The trio of Lucy, Lorcan and Lysander was formed as soon as they all took their places on Ravenclaw table but her earliest memory of them takes place on the Hogwarts Express. The eleven year old Lucy Weasley was lovely yet painfully shy. Her sister Molly was a year older than her and was sitting with Rose Weasley and Albus Potter who were, just like Molly, second year Gryffindors now. She felt very awkward sitting next to Hugo and Lily, she knew she wasn't their favorite cousin, they didn't talk much and they didn't have much to talk about but it was better than to sit with strangers. Just when the awkward silence between the very young and shy three was getting painful, two little blond boys burst into their compartment with puckish grins on, _identical_ puckish grins. They looked younger than their age, they were supposedly eleven but they looked nine with their silverly messy blond hair, mischievous light green eyes, red cheeks and short height. They were identical from tip of the tip of their hair to their toe nails. Lucy knew them! She had seen them several times during celebrations and holidays when she was at the Potter's or uncle Ron's but she just couldn't remember their names. Fortunately she didn't had to, because her ginger haired cousins, Lily and Hugo put on their biggest grins and greeted the two boys with such enthusiasm,  
"Hello Lorcan, Lysander!" their voice thrilled in synch

"Hi Lily, hi Hugo." they answered back with a simultaneous nod.  
"Hey Lucy." one of the twins smiled at her and she blushed because even though he knew her name she didn't know if it was Lorcan or Lysander.  
"Hi" she mumbled looking down.

"Lorcan, you remember Lucy, right?" the boy who had just greeted her spoke as he seated himself next to her, so he was Lysander apparently. Lorcan was gazing through the window, as if he was seeing a marvelous creature, his eyes were widened with curiosity and it was obvious that he wasn't aware of where he was let alone pay attention to his brother.  
He was awakened from his dream, or delusion, with his brother's question though.

"Uh- Pardon?" he asked but it was obvious from his look on Lucy that he was still a tad off. "Oh hi Lucy, I didn't see you there." he said as he sat next to his brother. From that day on, she never confused the two nor forgot their names.

The fierce one continued to live up to his name throughout the years. He was always the one who cheered the most on Quidditch games, the one who tried to lure Lysander and Lucy into "the dark side", as Lysander said and Lucy agreed, when they were studying with his exciting, very creative and adventurous ideas, he was always the one who argued passionately against anyone who didn't believe in the existence of Crumple-Horned Snorkack or Nargles. He was always passionate about what he believed in, and he always believed in what he could feel, not what he could see, much to the dislike of many Ravenclaws. When he spoke to persuade, he did so with gravitas but those times weren't many more than the times he would gaze into nothingness, get lost in his own imaginary world and murmur words no one understood or even tried to understand for that matter.

And somewhere between heated conversations in Three Broomsticks, late night visits to the Lake -to try to speak to Merpeople- and defending him against those who called him a nutter, Lucy Weasley found herself one summer night sitting on a swing and day dreaming of Lorcan Scamander. Try as hard as she must, she couldn't deny her feelings. How could she after all, when he would grab her hand as they ran away to hide from their Headmistress, let her win their snowball fights, his head would fall on her shoulder when she was reading to him, when he would sing to her and dance with her to loosen her up a bit when she had studied too hard.

It seemed as if, it was all he tried to do: loosen her up a bit. This time, she was more uptight than ever because the exams she was studying for was the hardest and the most important ones, N.E.W.T.'s. So figured Lorcan too apparently, because what he had in mind to loosen her up was the biggest and certainly the most dangerous plan he ever had. He had walked up to her with his puckish smile, _his trademark smile_, and closed the Transfiguration book she was reading for the 4th time that day,

"Hey! I was reading!" she frowned at him.

"And now you're coming with me." he said and held her hand to lift her up from her seat.

"Okay, but this better be good and _quick_. I have to study and if I fail Transfiguration, you'll be to the blame Mr. Scamander." she said hastily, but it seemed as if he wasn't paying attention to her, he was too busy trying to get out of the castle. After minutes of Lucy's endless nagging, they were in a completely empty meadow which Lucy had never seen before, she had many questions in her mind such as, were they still inside the grounds of Hogwarts? Which was really much of a rhetorical question actually, and how exactly did he found this place? Were they allowed to be there? But all these questions fled her mind as soon as her eyes spotted a wild creature. A Hippogriff. She was speechless because she had figured out what Lorcan had in mind.

"You won't fail Transfiguration and you can thank me later." Lorcan spoke for the first time.

"Thank you?!" she shrieked in disbelief.

"You're welcome." Lorcan smiled as he disregarded her tone of voice. "Now, you know what to do, bow." he said as he bowed himself. It took Lucy sometime but eventually the formalities between the Hippogriff and the duo were made.

"My great grandfather, Newt, helped me find one." he said dreamily as he pet the Hippogriff.

"I know who your great grandfather is." she said in a gasp of breath, she was still in shock by the fact that there was a Hippogriff across her and she hadn't ran away screaming though she felt as if she could any minute now.

"Don't be shy, come on pet him!" Lorcan urged Lucy to move from her distant pose.

"Alright, but I know what you're thinking Lorcan and there is no-" before she could finish her sentence, Lorcan picked her up and placed her on the Hippogriff, later he seated himself behind her and the Hippogriff took flight.

* * *

"Let go." he whispers in her ear, his lips are dangerously close to her cheek and his nose rubs softly against her skin. "Let go for a minute, Lucy." he repeats. The fact that she can feel his breath against her skin and the adrenalin kicks off and Lucy is flying. Lucy is in the sky. Her silky brunette hair dances slowly with the blowing wind and she feels the refreshing and redeeming touch of the wind beneath her arms, she is electrified from toe to the tip of her hair. Her heart beats faster than ever, it's suddenly too hot and she wants to peek. She slowly opens her tightly closed eyes despite her horror. It's bright. Her eyes meet the deep blue of the ocean, she then looks up to the sky fast, it's bluer than she has ever seen. She is speechless until she realizes how small the trees look, only then a horrified gasp escapes her lips and she screams her eyes locked to the line where the ocean and the sky merge. Her scream echos loudly and after a few good minutes of screaming, she feels redeemed of all her worries and she feels free. A rush of freedom and joy emerges through her. Lucy Weasley is in the sky. Her scream leaves its place to a merry laughter and as it does so, a more hoarse laughter joins hers just as merrily. To her pleasure, she feels the very familiar touch of Loran Scamander's hands on her waist. She doesn't tremble anymore. This time, it's trust that emerges through her. She lets go the feathers of the Hippogriff and lifts her arms up, she feels as if she can actually touch the white, pouffy clouds above her. She feels the grip of the boy, to whom she owes it all, tighten on her waist and she is blessed. In that moment of oblivion and euphoria she yells "I love you." and he yells "I love you."

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you so much for reading and I know it's short but please review, I've rewritten this story 5 times and I've put some hard work in it, your reviews will make me feel it was worth the sleepless nights and headaches. Please forgive me if I've made any grammar mistakes, I'm not a native English speaker.


End file.
